A Most Dangerous Game
by Acrin
Summary: Obi-Wan killed Darth Vader during the Battle of Mustafar. Set after the events of the novel Kenobi, Obi-Wan's mental shield is crumbling around him as he comes to terms with Anakin's death. A message from an old friend sends him on a mission he does not fully understand. Meanwhile, Emperor Palpatine tasks rising Captain Pellaeon with tracking down the last remaining Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first post here, so all feedback would be greatly appreciated! The story picks up after the events of the novel Kenobi, by John Jackson Miller. A synopsis of the plot can be found on the Star Wars wiki page, but I highly recommend the read!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Captain Gilad Pellaeon watched from the bridge of the newly-constructed Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ as the equally new Twin-Ion-Engine Fighters completed training maneuvers over the battleship's bow. Observing the H-shaped spacecraft, he let out a sigh. Gone were the days of Republic elegancy, when even their military craft could be seen as works of art. Now, efficiency was the doctrine. The old ARC-170 starfighters had been a capable (and beautiful) fighter indeed, the combat statistics showing a 10-1 kill ratio against the Confederacy, but the 170s had required three pilots to properly fly, and that was unacceptable to the new Empire. These new TIEs were a dime a dozen, no life-support systems, no hyper-drive, no shields...

 _But, they do have an eject system,_ Pellaeon thought to himself, _a lot of good that does in space._

Of course, elite fighters like the 170 were still in service to the empire, but Pellaeon knew it would only be a few years before the geometric, right-angled, straight-edged, _boring_ ships completely replaced the old designs, and with it, some of the last physical remnants of the Republic.

The Republic.

Gone.

No. _Reborn._

At least, that was what the HoloNet had been preaching.

"Jedi Betrayal!"

"Chancellor Scarred but Unbroken!"

"Out of the Ashes, the Thousand Year Empire!"

Pellaeon had been on the Outer Rim when the Jedi coup had occurred on Coruscant. At first, he hadn't believed any of it, his mind racing back to all of his dealings with the Jedi. They were as dedicated as he was, if not more, to the Republic, to democracy. There were countless stories replayed over and over on the HoloNet about Jedi bravery and sacrifice. The Order had gone through so much, to go against what they had fought and died for for years made not the least bit of sense to him.

But then the security footage was released.

Besides his deformed face, the security hologram recovered from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was Palpatine's proof of a Jedi uprising. Initially, it was entirely unconvincing. Starting midway into a heated battle between Jedi and clones, it was impossible to tell who initiated the conflict. But, then another figure entered the fray. Pellaeon had mistook him for just another Jedi, until he turned his lightsaber _against the Jedi._ Pellaeon had watched in both admiration and horror as the skilled swordsman cut down numerous Jedi, _over and over and over_ _again._ It did not take long for the Captain to recognize him. The HoloNet had played images of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi as much as they could to remind the Republic that victory was still possible.

Skywalker and Kenobi.

Kenobi and Skywalker.

The inseparable heroes of the Republic. The Golden Team, they were called. Kenobi's brains and Skywalker's skills made them an unbeatable foe when paired together. In a war where even Jedi were defecting to the Separatist movement, Republic citizens across the galaxy knew that they could put their faith in Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _So,_ Pellaeon had mused as he watched the holographic figure cut more and more Jedi down, _Skywalker had stayed loyal to the Republic, but where was Kenobi?_

Even now, a year since the formation of the Empire, Pellaeon had never gotten an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!"_

 _An empty threat, they both knew it, but Obi-Wan was desperate. This was his final chance to convince Anakin to lay down his lightsaber and stop this madness._

 _Anakin, please, He thought. You can still turn back from this. I'll help you._

" _You underestimate my power."_

 _Where is the boy I trained?_

" _Don't try it."_

 _That's not Anakin. No, Anakin is already dead._

 _With a hellish scream, Darth Vader threw himself toward Obi-Wan Kenobi. Swinging upward, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber to meet the dark lord's weapon._

 _But instead found flesh._

 _The blue-white blade cut across Darth Vader's waist, cutting him cleanly in two. His body hit the black Mustafar sand and rolled, slowly, for what seemed to Obi-Wan as an eternity, down the slope. As he reached the edge, Vader frantically reached for something to grab a hold of, but there was nothing. In terror, Anakin looked up at the Jedi standing on the hill._

" _Master," was all he could say before falling into the red and orange sea._

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as he sat up in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He'd been forced to relive his former padawan's death for countless days now, every night Anakin wouldn't listen, and every night the boy met his doom.

 _No, Darth Vader was defeated. Anakin was already dead._

But, Obi-Wan didn't truly believe that. There had been something there, fleeting, but real, in the boy's last moments. Obi-Wan had felt the bond that had almost completely vanished between them suddenly fill with newfound energy, and then disappear completely.

"Anakin had called out to me." Obi-Wan said outloud. "He'd begged me to help him."

This he already knew, but every morning it felt as if he had only just figured it out. Every morning he felt the crushing realization that he could have _saved_ Anakin, if he had just been fast enough.

"I failed you, Anakin. I failed you."

" _You did only what you had to."_ A voice from nowhere said. Obi-Wan sprang out of bed, igniting his lightsaber before he even realized he was holding it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

There was no response. Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan could feel no other life near him except his eopie, Rooh, who was tied up outside.

 _Then who said that? Funny, it had sounded just like... no, it couldn't have been._

Forgetting about his nightmare, Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and made his way outside. The cool breeze that followed a Tatooine night descended upon him, offering a respite from the hot sweat he was covered in. There were no moderates when it came to the desert planet's climate. Soon it would be sweltering hot, only to be replaced by frigid temperatures again at night. He understood now why Anakin had hated the planet.

Anakin.

 _No, Obi-Wan. It has been a whole year. Anakin is gone._

But the thoughts stayed, persistent, creeping beneath his stoic shield that had protected him for years. He felt the cracks making their way through him.

 _No attachment, no emotion. That is the way of the Jedi. Obi-Wan, pull yourself together!_

He fell to his knees and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anileen Calwell couldn't believe the data pad she now clutched to her chest. But, she didn't need to read the words again, she had already triple-checked. The second semester for all exobiology students on Alderaan was a four month project studying life on a more... exotic... planet. System assignments were completely out of the student's control, and she couldn't believe her luck.

"Tatooine." She whispered.

"Ben."

"This isn't fair, why can't we go with?" Kallie had whined when she heard the news. "You're going to get to see Ben without me."

"Tatooine is a large planet, I probably won't be anywhere near Ben's location." Anileen had argued, but she knew it was false. She would find Ben no matter what, even if it were only for a second, she needed to see that mysterious man again.

"I, for one, never want to step foot on that damn planet ever again!" Jabe said indignantly.

"Jabe! Language!" Anileen scolded automatically. But, Jabe's choice of words was really the last thing on her mind. She was going to see Ben Kenobi again.

Part of her didn't understand why this revelation brought excitement. The last time she had seen that man, he had shattered her trust of him by leading her on to believe that he would accompany her and her children to the University on Alderaan. Instead, he revealed that he had a family, something she had feared but considered an impossibility due to the fact that _he lived alone in the desert_ , and told her to go, vanishing from her life in an instant. She should hate the man.

But, she didn't.

She didn't know whether he was telling the truth about having a family to watch over, but there was most certainly a reason for him refusing to leave Tatooine, and it wasn't his eopie. She wanted desperately to unlock the secret of what made this man tick. She could help him protect whatever it was he felt indebted to guard. The semester at the University had been as wonderful as she could have hoped, but she would give it up for _Ben._

She had only known him for a short time, blast, she probably thought Orrin had been this great when she barely knew him, and she knew how that turned out...

But, Ben was different, she could feel it. Had he not showed up at the Claim, she was certain they would all be dead. Either the Tuskens would have done it, or Orrin's debts would have caught up with him, and it wouldn't have been her calling the collectors this time.

Ben must have been sent from... well, she didn't know where, and that was the problem.

Anileen looked at the holo-clock in her room. She'd better get started packing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Captain Pellaeon felt uneasy, very uneasy. He normally was at home on a vessel, especially on the bridge, but now, everything felt _cold._ He noticed he wasn't the only one feeling this way either, the officers and ensigns were efficient workers, but the Chimaera's bridge usually had a sense of life to it; he was sure that he even saw smiles every once and awhile. But, now everyone seemed very distant and still, like they weren't in complete control of themselves. The emptiness felt as if it would consume Pellaeon as he approached the admiral's quarters.

Two red clad guards stood at entrance. Their unmoving demeanor made Pellaeon feel on edge. It was if they hadn't seen him approach, but he knew they were watching his every move. The royal guards were the most revered warriors, save the Jedi, in the Republic. Now, with the Jedi all but destroyed, the guards were the premier swordsmen of the age. Pellaeon wondered if any of them had taken part in the purge of the Jedi.

Suddenly, they moved away from the entrance in tandem, the door sliding open. Inside stood two figures, silhouetted by the orange-red star the star destroyer was passing.

"I'll just, uh, let myself in." Pellaeon said awkwardly, to no one in particular. The guards did not respond.

The cold emptiness increased tenfold as he entered the room. The two figures still stood looking out the viewport. If they knew he was there, they made no indication of it.

"Come closer." An icy voice said.

Of course they knew he was there.

"Yes, your majesty." Pellaeon said in barely more than a whisper.

The two men had turned to face him now. On the left stood the towering figure of Governor Tarkin, the ambitious admiral who had turned politician with the death of the Republic. On the right, shorter but all the more menacing, was a man cloaked in black robes. Under the hood, Pellaeon could see a scarred, tired face. But, what he couldn't take his eyes off of were the eyes. The piercing, yellow eyes of the Emperor himself.

"I am pleased to have finally met you, Captain. Governor Tarkin has given you great praise. I do hope he has not overestimated your abilities." The emperor said.

"I am honored by the Governor's compliment and assure you he has judged me and my crew correctly."

"Good, good. Now, there are many things with which we must discuss. Tell me, what do you know of the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays all!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Rooh, hold still!" Obi-Wan commanded as the eopie fought against his arms. She didn't listen. He'd been trying for the last hour to calm her down so he could wash her, but the animal was unusually on edge today. Barely over a year ago, Obi-Wan was one of the most famous warriors in the largest war in galactic history, Kenobi was a household name. And now here he was, on a desert planet few had heard of, trying desperately to give the one life-form who knew he was alive a bath. _Hilarious_ , he thought to himself.

"Careful master, you'll ruin your favorite robes." He could almost hear Anakin joking.

 _No_ , he corrected himself, _you can't keep thinking about him, he's dead._

He had hoped that by now, a year after the duel on Mustafar, that he would have moved on from Anakin's betrayal and subsequent demise. But, every day, guilt and remorse and emptiness crept through his carefully constructed emotional shield. He had devoted himself fully to the Jedi code, he should have mourned for Anakin, but moved on afterward.

But, he didn't. And, Obi-Wan knew why.

He'd allowed himself to get close to Anakin, closer than most masters did to their padawans. Even closer than Master Qui-Gon had been to him.

" _Attachment is not a weakness, Obi-Wan."_

He hadn't been any more prepared for the voice than he had been the first time. This time spilling the bath water all over himself as he looked around to see where the voice had come from. There was no one there.

"Blast!" He exclaimed, as Rooh scampered back into her pen. He wouldn't be making any more progress with her today.

Drying water from his face, Obi-Wan reached out with the force for signs of life, already knowing it would be in vain.

"No one but Rooh and me for kilometers." He muttered, a smile began to form, "Maybe I am going crazy."

 _But, it felt so real, like someone was standing right next to me_ , he thought. After Mustafar, he wished he had gotten more time with Master Yoda to discuss the more spiritual gifts of the Force. They had been been in a rush to enter their respective exiles and had barely worked out a system for communicating when the time came to bring Anakin's children up in the ways of the Force.

 _Did Yoda expect me to do all of Luke's training? What about Leia? Bail Organa is the sole other person that knows her past, what if something happens to him?_

Obi-Wan had felt confident in Yoda making the decisions due to the Master's strong connection with the Force. But, the Force hadn't warned Yoda about the Chancellor's plans. In fact, Yoda had been one of Palpatine's strongest advocates on the Council. Mace had wanted to do something akin to Anakin's mission of spying on the Chancellor for years, and Obi-Wan had been privy to many closed door arguments between the two masters. If Yoda had not been on Kashyyyk at the end, he wondered if Mace would have been able to gain support from any of the Jedi on Coruscant to stage their coup.

 _That reminds me..._ Obi-Wan thought.

Obi-Wan returned inside and searched through one of his chests. At the bottom, covered by dust and busted data pads, laid a small encrypted data chip. He pulled it out and the grabbed the one working data pad he had. He inserted the data chip and waited for the data pad to process the new data. It was an old data pad, Tatooine didn't get the newest models, but it worked fine enough. Finally, the chip had loaded and a blue image of his old friend materialized in front of him.

"Obi-Wan," the Hologram Mace Windu said, in a colloquial tone only few Jedi would recognize as the Master's, "I don't have much time, but if things go bad, I need you to hear this. The Chancellor just revealed to Skywalker that he is the Sith Lord we have been looking for. Master Fisto and I are finding as many Jedi as we can that will go with us to the Senate building. We've also tried to reach the Jedi on the Outer Rim, as they would be in the most danger if the Clones turn against them. So far, no one has responded to our message."

Holograms didn't do a great job of showing emotion, but Obi-Wan could see Mace's expression darken.

"I fear this is the end of the Order and the Republic, Obi-Wan. If I don't return, I have a last request for you. As you know, since the War started, the Temple has not been able to take on as many younglings. But, I've been recording the names and locations of Force-sensitive children we have not been able to take into our care. I've buried this Record deep within the archives, and not even Master Yoda knows of its existence."

He paused, and Obi-Wan thought he saw a glimpse of fear in the blue image.

"If I fail in apprehending the Chancellor, the Jedi Order will be at risk. Palpatine can never discover the Record, or any chance of rebuilding the Order will be lost. Obi-Wan, in these dark times, you're one of the few that I can trust. I hope in the Force that I will be able to meet you in person after this, but if not, I'm asking you to find the Record, and with any Jedi that are still alive, to seek out these Force-sensitive children. If Palpatine destroys the Jedi, rebuild what we have worked so hard to achieve. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

The hologram faded, leaving Obi-Wan alone again.

This was not the first, or second, time that Obi-Wan had seen the recording. He had found it while Yoda and him were searching the Temple after Order 66. But, he had not been able to watch it until after his exile. In the days after the fall of the Republic, he watched it over and over again. It was his last connection to the life that he had once lived. But, that's all it would ever be for him: a reminder.

Obi-Wan knew he could never carry out Mace's mission. He had his own job, to look over Anakin's son. In some ways, he _was_ doing what Mace had asked, preparing the next generation of Jedi to bring balance back to the Force. But, infiltrating the Jedi Temple and recovering this Record would be suicide. How would he help bring down the Empire if he was dead?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews so far. It really helps motivate me to continue the project! This is my first project on FanFiction, so any feedback via reviews or PM are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Captain Pellaeon did not do a good job of hiding the puzzled look on his face.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? All I know about him is what I saw on the HoloNet, Your Highness. I never served with him during the War. Surely he must be dead by now?"

The Emperor's twisted lips curled into what Pellaeon imagined was a smile. This did not bring any comfort to him.

"One would think that, Captain," the Emperor said, "after the efficiency the Empire has shown in tracking down those traitorous Jedi, but our intelligence agents have discovered something most intriguing."

The Emperor nodded to Governor Tarkin, who activated a handheld holoprojector. A woman in her mid-thirties materialized in blue in front of him. Tarkin placed the holoprojector on the table beside them.

"Captain, you're looking at Anileen Calwell, an exobiology student studying in Alderaan." Tarkin announced.

"And, what is her significance in relation to Kenobi?" Pellaeon asked.

Tarkin continued on, "Our intelligence agents stationed in Alderaan discovered some unusual search queries in the University library. It appears that Miss Calwell was searching the records for a Ben Kenobi."

Tarkin paused, "tell me Captain, is Kenobi a common name?"

"I've never heard of anyone but the Jedi using it, Governor," Pellaeon said.

"Yes, the agents felt the same way."

"So," Pellaeon began, "he is on Alderaan?"

"We had hoped so, but it appears much more likely that she encountered Kenobi while on her homeworld of Tatooine."

"Well, that complicates things." Pellaeon said, "if he's been there for a year, he'll be thoroughly blended in by now."

The Governor laughed quietly, "Yes, Captain, and any whispers of an Imperial presence on the planet would certainly find its way to him. He is sure to be well connected."

"How do propose we get to him then?" Pellaeon asked.

"A good question. Fortunately, the president of the University on Alderaan was receptive to my requests that all exobiology students spend the next semester studying the... _exotic_... life on Tatooine. A few weeks into their studies, they will be granted an extended break. During this time, we are sure Miss Anileen Calwell will lead us right to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

It all sounded good to Pellaeon, except for one thing.

"And, how do I fit into this?"

"The only way Imperial troops can be present on the planet without causing concern would be if a small detachment accompanied the students for their protection."

Pellaeon was shocked. "I... I'm flattered, Governor, but my place is with the fleet. I'm a captain, not a soldier."

Tarkin smiled. "Precisely why you were chosen, Captain. An experienced army officer accompanying the students would raise suspicions. But, a naval commander taking his vacation to get some... _sun_ , would go by unnoticed."

The Emperor, who had been so silent Pellaeon had almost forgotten he was there, looked straight at him.

"And perhaps, Captain, successfully locating Kenobi will go a ways in clearing your reputation."

The Emperor's icey glare pierced through Pellaeon. _He surely can't mean what I think he does?_

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness?" The words came out a few pitches higher than normal.

"Your actions on Saleucami did not go unnoticed. I advise that you do your utmost to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, or you may not have a ship to come back to."

 _If this is what happens when the Governor gives you praise, I'd hate to keep impressing him._ Pellaeon glanced at Tarkin, and even he looked a little shaken.

"Well, Captain..." Tarkin said, "the semester begins in a week. You will be in charge of choosing twenty of your best men to accompany you. Send me the roster once you have decided."

"I will. With haste, Governor."

"Excellent. Now, you'd better get back to the helm, Captain."

Pellaeon bowed to the Emperor and left the admiral's quarters, barely giving the Imperial Guards a glance as he made his way to the deck. The robed figures had always been imposing, but he had found comfort in the fact that they were there for protection.

 _I suppose that protection does not apply to me._ The thought made him uneasy.

When he made it to the bridge he found his second in command, Chief Officer Calo Drusan, observing the crew. Drusan had originally been pegged to be the _Chimaera's_ captain in place of Pellaeon, being respected by General Skywalker during the war. Skywalker's untimely death at a unknown Jedi's hand had led to Pellaeon's promotion by Governor Tarkin. Pellaeon knew Drusan was an ambitious officer, and that he had felt slighted when the _Chimaera_ was not given to him. But, Pellaeon had worked hard to make his chief officer feel valued, asking for his opinion frequently and giving him autonomy in carrying out Pellaeon's orders. Playing politics was even more important in the Empire than it had been in the Republic. Officers didn't just disappear during the War, but now it was commonplace for captains to cease to exist, only to be replaced by an overeager first officer. Pellaeon did not want any bad blood between him and his crew.

Drusan saw Pellaeon approaching and turned to salute him.

"Captain on deck!"

The rest of the crew all stood from their stations and saluted the captain. It was something Pellaeon hadn't quite gotten used to yet. Dozens of men and women, all looking to him as their leader. His decisions in the heat of battle would decide their fate.

"At ease, everyone." Pellaeon said, and the crew went back to their respective duties. "Commander?"

Drusan approached his captain. "Yes, sir?" He said.

"The Emperor just ordered me to take a detachment of troops and accompany students from Alderaan as they spend the semester on Tatooine."

"That's an odd order, sir." Drusan said. "I doubt the Emperor just wanted to give you a vacation."

Pellaeon smiled for this first time all day. "You're right Calo. There appears to be strong evidence that the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi has been hiding on Tatooine all this time."

Drusan's eyes widened.

"One of the students seems to know this, and the Emperor wants her followed. He thinks she'll try to make contact with Kenobi while she is on the planet."

"And what will become of the _Chimaera_ while you are away, sir?" Drusan asked.

"I'll be leaving you in charge for as long as this takes. You're a good first officer, Calo, I know I'll be leaving her in good hands."

"Thank you, sir." Pellaeon saw Drusan suppress his smile.

"I need to ask a favor of you, Calo."

"Yes, Captain?"

"When I leave, I need you to open up the _Chimaera's_ private channel so I can report back anything I discover."

Drusan looked at Pellaeon, and thought over his words.

"Won't you be reporting directly to the Emperor?"

"Of course, Commander. But, I need you to open the _Chimaera's_ private channel in case I can't get in contact with him."

Drusan's face showed that he understood.

"Of course, sir. I'll open it right when you leave."

"Thank you, Commander." Pellaeon said, ending the conversation there.

Captain Gilad Pellaeon walked up to the Star Destroyer's viewport. Many feared the black expanse of space, but Pellaeon felt at home in it. In space, he saw endless opportunities to be explored. He supposed it was similar to the feelings ancient captains had held in regards to the vast oceans.

 _But, on the surface I feel trapped. With both the Emperor and Kenobi to deal with, I'm out of my element._

His only consolation was his trust in Commander Drusan. Things could go bad on Tatooine, and he needed to be ready for it. He was moving his pieces into position, the only problem being he didn't know who was on the other side of the table.

He only knew he was playing a most dangerous game.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy New Year, everyone! Thanks again to all of you who have been reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Though Tatooine was a hub for Outer Rim business, the spacelanes surrounding the planet were generally quiet. The pod racing season generally brought a boost to traffic and population, but the Boonta Eve Classic had occurred several months ago. Now, a foreigner would be surprised to know that two of the largest spaceports in the Outer Rim were located on the desert planet. Even so, the trickling of freighters and smugglers coming and going from Mos Espa and Mos Eisley was enough to let someone blend in.

As such, no one thought anything of the nondescript freighter that flashed out of lightspeed and formed up behind several other starships awaiting their landing codes for Mos Eisley. Many corporations that operated in the Outer Rim didn't have the ability to use the same model freighters in their fleets, so the ship's appearance in line didn't raise any eyebrows.

Many eyebrows were raised, however, by the sudden appearance of an _Arquitens_ -class light cruiser blasting out of hyperspace not thirty seconds after the appearance of the freighter. Several ships leaving the system were forced to make last second readjustments to prevent being splattered across the Imperial vessel's bow.

"Blast! I thought we would have lost them in hyperspace!" The pilot of the recently arrived freighter said, "They're not going to fall for this, Jayk."

Jayk Nisso watched out of the freighter's viewport as the cruiser closed in on the remaining ships that hadn't already fled the system.

"Keep us in line with the other ships." Jayk sounded more confident that he looked.

"Whatever you say, Captain, but I hope you're not getting me killed." The pilot kept her hands firmly on the controls.

Jayk looked at his pilot. "Cara, has the Empire ever caught up to us?"

Cara wasn't amused, "there's a first time for everything."

The ship's comm panel lit a bright red, indicating an incoming hail.

"Let's see what they have to say to us," Jayk said as he flipped the receiver switch.

The speakers crackled to life as they received the cruiser's transmission.

"Unidentified freighter, this is the cruiser _Intrigue_ of the Imperial Navy. We order you to lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

Jayk made no attempt to reply.

"Unidentified freighter, if you do not respond, we will be forced to take extreme measures."

"You're cutting it rather close." Cara said.

"Trust me," Jayk responded.

A few seconds later, a cannon from the _Intrigue_ opened fire, sending a green light arcing toward the small ship.

"Jayk!" Cara yelled as the laser crashed into the freighter just in front of them. The ship had evidently not been able to raise its shields to full power, and the hull was ripped in half by the blast. Cara watched as what looked like people were thrown into the blackness of space.

"Punch it!" Jayk ordered, and Cara wasted no time in pushing the engines to full power. The remaining ships seemed to get the hint, and suddenly around a dozen starships were frantically trying to get away from the _Intrigue's_ path.

"Get us down to the planet. They'll have to send fighters to follow us into the atmosphere." Jayk said as he turned to leave the cockpit. "I'll take the turret!" He shouted down the corridor.

The _Intrigue_ had begun firing all batteries now, and Cara frantically maneuvered the ship through an obstacle course of green laser fire. On the outside, the freighter looked like any other small cargo ship, but it had been retrofitted with some of the newest parts the galaxy had to offer. Cara was able to push the ship in ways even the newest starfighters would struggle to replicate.

The Imperial fire was not just focused on the one freighter, but a few of the _Intrigue_ 's batteries were targeting the other starships. The slow and lightly shielded cargo ships were unable to keep up with Cara's piloting, and one by one they were smashed to pieces.

The _Arquitens_ -class cruisers were a relic of the Clone Wars, but they still possessed an impressive arsenal of turbolasers. However, their range was limited, and soon they were no longer able to fire on the fleeing freighter. Just seconds after the batteries fell silent, four TIE Fighters were already approaching their target, spitting lasers across the ship's hull.

Jayk, manning the freighter's repeating laser cannon, returned fire. The slowest of the Imperial starfighters was hit center mass, sending two unattached wings off into space. The other fighters, now more wary, circled around and regrouped for another attack run.

"How much longer till we enter the atmosphere?" Jayk radioed to Cara.

"Just a few minutes more, try and hold them off," she said, watching the three red blips on the scanner coming faster this time.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Jayk fired another burst from the turret, but the TIE's easily evaded the laser fire as they peppered the ship, again and again.

"We've lost the deflectors!" Cara was starting to panic. This wasn't their first violent encounter with the Empire, but they'd always been able to jump into hyperspace at the last minute or make easy work of inexperienced starfighter pilots. This time was different, they hadn't been able to set new lightspeed coordinates, and these imperial pilots were more skilled than they had anticipated. As the warning lights flashed in the cockpit flashed, Cara felt fear for the first time in years.

 _We're not going to make it out this time._

The freighter lurched as one of the engines was struck. Its subsequent explosion sent the ship careening out of control toward the desert below, TIE Fighters in pursuit.

When Cara regained consciousness, everything was silent and still. There was an intense throbbing coming from where her head must have slammed into the control panel, but somehow she was alive. As she raised her heard, all that was visible through the viewport was a black, changeless void.

 _We must have missed Tatooine when the engine went out. Blast! Now we're lost in space with a busted ship. How are we going to get out of this?_

As if a massive hand had swiped away dust, suddenly the darkness was replaced by a blinding light. Cara shielded her eyes from the source, and instead of the vastness of space she saw

 _Sand._

The ship had crashed in the windy dunes of Tatooine, and Cara could see sand for miles and miles.

 _Great, one empty space replaced for another._

Slowly, she raised herself from the pilot's chair, noticing that more than just her head ached with pain.

 _How long was I out?_

"Jayk?" She managed to say. Her voice echoed through the ship, but no response came. Feeling her way through the unlit corridors, she found the ladder that led to the turret Jayk had been firing from. Slowly, she pulled herself up to the top, and saw what she had been fearing the most.

Jayk Nisso was hunched over on the gunner's seat, his lifeless body still dripping blood onto the floor. Had Cara had enough strength, the pain in her heart would have escaped in tears, but all she could do was stare.

Lowering herself back down, she made her way to the ship's controls and lowered the ramp, allowing sand to blow into the ship. Covering her eyes, Cara slowly walked down the ramp and into the vast desert. Instantly, she was aware of the scorching heat of Tatooine's twin suns beating down on her, but she kept walking. The wind was beginning to die down, and Cara lowered her hands from her eyes.

In front of her, about one hundred meters away, were the remains of three wrecked TIE Fighters, still ablaze. But, that wasn't the only thing that got her attention.

Standing much closer was a cloaked figure that was staring right at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! It's been a little longer than I had wanted it to be since my last update, but with the semester starting up on Monday, a chapter a week at best will most likely become pretty common. Other than that, thanks for all of the continued support, I appreciate it greatly, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Obi-Wan had been meditating when he heard the screeching of Imperial fighters passing overhead. After the initial panic, he reached out with the Force, relieved to find the pilots were not searching for a Jedi Knight in hiding, instead focusing on something else. He only needed to leave his shelter to discover what. On fire and spiraling out of control, a cargo ship was arcing across the sky.

 _Relax, they're just after some poor pirates who drew too much attention to themselves._

However, Obi Wan couldn't help but watch as the burning wreck fell further and further from space, still taking laser fire from the three starfighters. Though he couldn't detect any conscious thought aboard the ship, there certainly was still life. He could feel the lingering presence of fear and hopelessness clinging to the freighter.

Suddenly, there he was on Mustafar again, Anakin pleading _"Master!"_ as he fell to his doom. Overwhelmed by the attack on his senses, Obi-Wan collapsed onto the ground.

"Anakin, I can't save you!" The emotion that escaped with his voice shocked Obi-Wan.

" _You can save someone else, though."_ That voice from nowhere said again.

Qui-Gon, Anakin, Padmé, _the Jedi Order_. How many had died while he could only watch? What if he hadn't listened to Yoda at the beginning of the Purge, but instead had searched out the Jedi in danger. Would more of them have survived? Instead, he had continued to spend his life running from one loss to the next, burying the pain underneath hours of meditation, and in recent months ,when that wasn't enough, Force hibernation.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Yet those ancient words of the Jedi Code had lost their meaning.

" _The Council will ask you to recite the Code, my Padawan,"_ Qui-Gon had told him once, _"No matter how they have you translate it, the truest form encourages balance, never an absolute. Emotion, yet peace; ignorance, yet knowledge; passion, yet serenity; chaos, yet harmony; death, yet the Force."_

" _But, Master Qui-Gon,"_ a younger Obi-Wan had said, _"doesn't the Council know best?"_

" _Put your faith in the Force, Obi-Wan, not in those who seek to control it."_

Obi-Wan had burned the memories of these teachings with his Master. He had always argued Qui-Gon's nonconformist beliefs had kept him off the Council, and seeing his Master's Master, Count Dooku, fall to the Dark Side, only confirmed his disapproval as justified. Now, however, those teachings were resurfacing, despite Obi-Wan's best efforts to fight them.

" _Do not direct the Force, Obi-Wan, let it direct you."_

He felt the falling ship fill with the Force, the same way he had felt it as it led him to Kamino all those years ago. As the TIE Fighters made another pass, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and set out into the desert.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the young woman emerge from the hull of the crashed ship. When she saw him, he felt fear rise in her, but more so her curiosity. Slowly at first, she made her way across the sand to him.

"That was quite a landing," Obi-Wan gave a slight smile, feeling her fear start to fade.

"How did I survive the crash?" She asked.

"You were very lucky."

"I don't believe in luck." _Well said_ , he thought.

Obi-Wan was quick to change the subject, "My name is Ben Kenobi, I'm a moisture farmer in the area. I came to see if there were any survivors."

"I'm Cara Sharrd. Thank you for your assistance." It was clear she did not believe Obi-Wan was just an onlooker.

"So, what brings you to Tatooine under such _unique_ circumstances, Cara?"

"We-" Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to see the pain that word caused, "We never planned to come here. When the Imperials first tried to board us we had to jump somewhere fast. Jayk, my partner, had preset coordinates for Tatooine if we ever need a fast escape." She looked down, "a lot of good it did him."

"I'm very sorry, Cara."

"How did you destroy those TIEs?" Cara looked at the three burning Imperial fighters behind Obi-Wan. Her inquisitorial tone caught him off-guard.

"I'm sorry? As I said I-"

"I know what you said, and I'd be surprised if Ben was your real name. Those Imperial pilots were skilled. My ship was no simple freighter, and those pilots stuck with me no matter what I did. You can't think I would believe that they suddenly all forgot how to fly, and you, a simple farmer, were just _passing by_ as we all crashed _?_ "

A pause. "I suppose I had hoped as much," was all Obi-Wan could respond.

"People don't fall from space and survive. You don't need to tell me who you are, but don't take me for a fool."

"Understood, Miss Sharrd."

"So, what is your real intention then, Ben Kenobi?" Obi-Wan couldn't detect any malice from Cara, but she certainly did not want to play any games.

"I've seen enough people die while I've stood by. I guess I decided to take a step."

"Then, if you wouldn't mind taking some more steps, I would appreciate a ride to the nearest spaceport. I wasn't exactly conscious when I landed here. Where are we?"

Obi-Wan smiled and pointed to noticeably rockier terrain on the horizon. "Mos Eisley is about an hour's speeder ride south. My ride is just over the first dune."

Cara returned his smile and began walking. "We'd better get started then."

Just minutes later, as they reached the top of the sand dune, Cara's face dropped with disappointment. She didn't see any vehicles Kenobi could have ridden in on, just a strange animal a few dozen yards away, eating some of the few plants that could be found.

"I thought you said your ride was just over this hill."

"She is." Obi-Wan said.

"She?"

He whistled, and the animal lifted it's long snouted head to look in their direction. At a speed that surprised Cara, it trotted its way over to them.

"I never said I had a speeder, Cara. But trust me, Rooh will get us to Mos Eisley fast enough. However, I've had the hardest time giving her a bath, so I apologize for any unpleasant smell." To articulate his point, an impressively loud sound erupted from the eopie as she broke wind.

"Welcome to Tatooine," Obi-Wan smiled. After helping the baffled pilot onto the animal, Obi-Wan lifted himself onto Rooh, grabbed her reins, and the three set off toward the rocky cliffs that outskirted Mos Eisley.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers, this chapter is a little longer than the last ones. Hopefully I can keep the longer length up since there will be less frequent updates with classes in full swing again. Thanks again to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed so far. I really can't say how much I appreciate it! Let me know what you think of the chapter by review or PM!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The morning fog swept over the mountainous terrain of the planet Alderaan. The highest peaks were all that were visible from the Aldera Royal Palace's balcony. Then, silently, and almost peacefully, the shape of an Imperial shuttle appeared out of the mist. The _Lambda_ class shuttle glided seemingly effortlessly to the circular landing pad jutting out from one of the palace's many towers.

The shuttle's lower two wings folded upward as it began its landing sequence. Queen Breha and her husband, Viceroy Bail Organa watched from their balcony as the ship unloaded its occupants. Twenty or so Imperials, officers and white-armored Stormtroopers, exited the shuttle and formed ranks on the landing pad. The officers exchanged a few words, and most of them led the Troopers away from the shuttle and toward the palace's Reception Room. The remaining three officers were greeted by guards in their ornate purple uniforms and brought toward the family wing of the palace.

Alderaan was a demilitarized planet, the Royal Guards being some of the only armed forces on the planet, and the sight of the expressionless Stormtroopers clashed against the tranquil morning. Their presence on Alderaan filled Bail Organa with anger, but he knew that his job today was to be a gracious host.

"Are you okay, B?"

Breha's affectionate nickname for her husband got his attention. Bail looked away from the shuttle below to see his wife looking at him, concerned.

"What? Yes, of course, my dear- just thinking."

Breha smiled at him, but he saw in her eyes that she was worried about him.

"Then let's go welcome the captain."

The Royal Couple made their way to the tower's elevator; just a minute later they were twenty floors lower awaiting the approaching Imperial officers. They did not waste any time in reaching them. Two of the officers were dressed in their Navy grey, while the third wore a similar looking but all black uniform.

 _She's an officer in the Stormtrooper Corps,_ Bail realized, _I thought this was just a naval trip._

The officer in the center, by the looks of it a captain in the Navy, bowed and kissed Breha's outstretched hand.

"Your Majesty, Viceroy," he said to Breha and Bail respectively, "I am Captain Gilad Pellaeon of the Star Destroyer _Chimaera_."

"We are most pleased to meet you, Captain." Breha said with an elegance that never ceased to amaze Bail.

"Allow me to introduce Lieutenant Dekel," Pellaeon continued, gesturing to the young naval officer to his right. Lieutenant Dekel bowed his head saying, "Your Majesty."

"Lieutenant." The Queen replied.

"And this is Commander Améa. She'll be accompanying us on Tatooine."

"A pleasure, Commander." Breha said, and Bail noticed she did not acknowledge the Commander's lack of bowing. "We, along with the rest of Alderaan, are honored to be your host for the next few days."

"The Imperial Navy thanks you for your hospitality." Pellaeon gave a slight smile.

"The University passes on its appreciation for your willingness to protect our students," Bail said.

"The Emperor wants to invest in the future, and the reputation of your University spreads far across the Galaxy." Pellaeon replied, "Tatooine can be a dangerous place, and we wish to show that the Empire will not tolerate any harm coming to Imperial citizens."

"An honorable endeavor, Captain," Bail said.

"I also hope you received our invitation to the ball tomorrow night." Breha said beamingly.

Pellaeon smiled again. "The officers are looking forward to it, Your Majesty."

"Oh, but the soldiers are invited as well. Make sure to let them know." Breha returned Pellaeon's smile, "we would hate it for them to miss out on a true Alderaanian party before they are sent to that wretched world."

"Well then," Pellaeon said, "we'll pass it on to the troops."

"Wonderful, Captain, the students will appreciate meeting the soldiers who will be protecting them."

Pellaeon paused, seemingly surprised by what the Queen had said. "The students will be there too?"

"Of course, Captain. We always invite the students to their going away ball." Breha gave Pellaeon another bright smile.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," Pellaeon said. "We'd better get settled. We will be looking forward to tomorrow night."

"As will we, Captain."

* * *

The pompous sounds of the Imperial Symphony Orchestra filled the Palace's Great Hall. The Orchestra featured the best human musicians from the Empire's core worlds. Most of the players had decades of experience on their respective instruments, and many taught lessons to budding students in the tour's offseason. Normally, their concerts filled ten-thousand seat concert halls, but tonight only the most important people in Alderaan were able to admire the mastery the musicians possessed.

 _Well, and me too_. Anileen thought, sitting alone by the refreshments table. Coming from Tatooine, she was unaccustomed to the finer details of Imperial High Culture. _Most parties at home end with a few blaster shots in the ceiling._

After the announcement of the Tatooine Study Abroad trip, the students had received invitations to the Royal Palace for a ball in their honor. Anileen had thought it would include the students and a few government big-shots, not the dozens of high profile Alderaanians currently in attendance. Her modest white dress she had brought from Tatooine for formal occasions suddenly felt inadequate. Even the students, all of which had come from more privileged backgrounds than her, wore ornate, colorful costumes. Anileen figured it must have taken a whole team of stylists to dress them.

She had found some relief in the dress of the Imperial officers and soldiers who were also in attendance. Their simple grey and black dress uniforms didn't feature elaborate designs or crazy hairstyles. However, she had not felt any pressing desire to blend in with them. Instead, she decided she needed another drink.

Standing up, she found herself face to face with an Imperial officer, nearly knocking him and his two filled glasses over.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, thankful she hadn't spilled the red drinks over his tunic.

"Don't worry, it's alright. It'll take a lot more than that to catch me off guard." he laughed, handing her one of the glasses after the liquid had settled. "I thought it would be improper for a lady such as yourself to be by herself at an event like this."

She took the glass, taking a small sip. Alderaanian drinks were not as strong as Tatooine's, but she had learned not to underestimate them.

"I'm Captain Pellaeon, I'm leading the security force that's accompanying you and the other students to Tatooine."

"Anileen Calwell," she paused, "how did you know I was a student?"

Pellaeon smiled, "you certainly aren't dressed like the locals here."

"I guess I had noticed that too."

"The Alderaanian upper class have a unique view on fashion," Pellaeon took a sizable drink. "I'm thankful the Imperial Navy has not taken inspiration. Where do you hail from, Miss Calwell?"

"Tatooine, actually," Anileen answered.

"Really? You'll be our tour guide then?"

Pellaeon's joking attitude took Anileen by surprise. She must have shown it on her face, as he let out a small laugh.

"I suppose you assume Imperial officers are all business all the time."

"I don't have any assumptions of them. You're the first I've ever met."

"Well, then I must tell you, we pride ourselves on our entertaining skills. Would you care to dance, Miss Calwell?"

The orchestra finished the march it had been performing, moving on to a lively waltz. Pairs of guests made their way to the center of the hall, forming two lines facing their partners.

"I don't know the first thing about formal dancing, Captain," Anileen said.

"Their dress may be complicated, but their dance is rather simple, I assure you."

 _Why not live a little, I guess._ Anileen took Pellaeon's arm and they joined the partners lining up. Pellaeon was right, the dance wasn't much different from some of Tatooine's partner dances, except it was significantly more modest.

Still, Anileen was never the most comfortable dancer. _It's just 1 2 3, 1 2 3,_ Anileen told herself as she tried to step in time. Thankfully, the Captain was clearly well practiced, and was able to confidently lead her across the hall.

"See, you're a natural, Miss Calwell," he said. Anileen didn't respond for fear of losing her step and simply nodded her head. Unfortunately, that still lead to her stepping on Pellaeon's foot.

Suddenly, almost indiscernible over the orchestra, a loud crack accompanied the Palace's door being blown off of its hinges. The musicians stopped playing and several guests screamed. Stepping through the smoking archways were five masked figures, each carrying large blasters. A few of the Stormtroopers who were close enough to the intruders tried to lunge at them, but were deterred by a few warning shots fired in the air. The rest of the guests stared, confused and terrified, as the armed newcomers methodically made their way through the crowd.

"Good evening, everyone." The man who was clearly their leader said. He was not shouting, but his voice carried over the entire hall. "I apologize for our _interruption_ , but if you all cooperate this will be painless... for most of you."

Anileen was suddenly aware that Captain Pellaeon was nowhere to be seen.

"It has come to our attention that several very important Imperial officers are in attendance tonight. These are some of the same officers that have been lying to you since the so called Jedi-uprising. They have been preaching the Empire as necessary when in reality they destroyed the Republic for their own gain. The slaughter of the Jedi and purge of the Senate were not necessary to remove Separatist cells, but moves to consolidate power in the Emperor's hands!"

"You lie!" A young Imperial officer stepped out of the crowd, trembling, but standing tall.

The gunman smiled. "How brave, young man. Did Commander Améa tell you to sacrifice yourself for her?" He raised his rifle, "I suppose we can make an example out of you."

Before he could fire, red laser fire erupted erupted from several areas from the crowd, sending everyone, including the intruders, onto the ground for cover.

But, that did not stop the shots from hitting their mark. The five gunmen were riddled with laser fire as they looked for something to hide behind. They were only able to fire a few shots in return, but with no visible targets the shots passed over the crowd harmlessly. Only a few seconds after it started, the laser fire stopped. All five of the intruders lay in the center of the hall, dead.

Captain Pellaeon was next to Anileen again, pistol in hand. She saw several other armed Imperial officers and soldiers standing in the crowd now, weapons raised at the recently deceased threat.

"Rebel terrorists," he said to her, "they picked the wrong party to crash."

The other Stormtroopers had retrieved their weapons and armor and were standing guard at the Palace's entrance.

"Captain?" Anileen asked, "how were you able to react so quickly? You had just been unarmed and dancing with me."

Pellaeon looked at her, his face void of the charm he had possessed earlier, "Like I said, it takes a lot to catch me off guard. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must talk with my other officers. I'll send some Troopers to escort you and the other students back to your rooms. Our ship still leaves tomorrow morning. Good night, Miss Calwell."

He turned and made his way through the crowd. Only now did Anileen realize she was shaking. She'd been in situations like this before and been able to hold her own. But Alderaan was supposed to be different from Tatooine.

 _There are thugs on every system, it seems._ Looking up, Anileen saw steam coming from several of the blaster marks on the ceiling. _I guess it ended up like a Tatooine party after all._


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I know, it's been quite a while... But, here's chapter 10! Chapter 11 is all finished up and I'll probably publish it within the next 24 hours. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Obi-Wan hadn't planned on making the trek to Mos Eisley, but he didn't plan much besides taking care of Rooh and meditation anymore. For the first time in months, the Force had moved, and Obi-Wan had moved with it. _But, for what purpose?_ He wondered. The woman riding his eopie hadn't spoken, but no one was quiet through the Force. He could still sense her pain from the loss of her friend, and as they had travelled for hours through the Tatooine desert, he had sensed something else build up in her. Determination. She was certainly more than a pirate or smuggler, and Obi-Wan suspected the Empire had known that when they chased her all the way out to the Outer Rim.

Those suspicions were confirmed when they entered the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Holograms every couple of blocks illustrated a flickering blue likeness of Cara and a man who Obi-Wan guessed was her killed partner.

 _WANTED ALIVE FOR QUESTIONING. REWARD: 1,000 CREDITS_

Obi-Wan could see Stormtroopers, recently landed by the looks of their sand-free armor, patrolling a few blocks into the city.

"It looks like you've got a few of your friends here."

"There should be a cantina around here, we can tie your eopie up there and make a plan," Cara said as she raised her hood.

Tatooine didn't have much beside bars for entertainment, but it did have plenty of those. It didn't take Obi-Wan long to spot a cantina on a quiet street. Only a worn down sign separated it from the other tan, pourstone buildings. An eopie, not nearly as well cared for as Rooh, was tied up outside next to a few rusty speeders. He tied Rooh up next to the other eopie, and after calming her by stroking her head, he followed Cara inside.

"She doesn't do well with other animals," he said.

"I'm sure she'll manage."

Once inside, it was impossible to tell the cantina apart from one on any planet. Dimly lit, and always full of creatures from all over the galaxy, they were a refuge for anyone looking for quick transport, a place to hide, or both. Bith musicians, they were always Bith, were playing the same upbeat music it seemed they always played. They're bulbous pink heads bounced back and forth to the beat. The air smelt of discharged blaster shots, and Obi-Wan guessed there'd been some type of confrontation just minutes earlier. Overall, there was nothing special about the place. Which was exactly what Obi-Wan and Cara wanted.

Spotting an empty booth in the darkest corner, the two made their way across the cantina. Obi-Wan didn't detect any direct threats from any of the patrons, but he kept his guard up, these certainly weren't Tatooine's finest. Shortly after sitting down, a Twi'lek waitress approached the table.

"What're we drinking today?"

"Oh, we won't-" Obi-Wan began.

"Give us two blue dwarves," Cara interrupted.

"Sure," the Twi'lek said as she walked to the next booth.

"We're less obvious if we order something?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That, and I need a drink." Cara winked.

They sat in silence until the waitress came back with two glasses. Obi-Wan looked at the blue liquid in front of him, it almost looked as if it was glowing.

Suddenly, he was back on Coruscant, chasing the bounty hunter Zam Wessell into the Outlander Club with Anakin.

" _Where are you going, Master?"_

" _For a drink."_

If he hadn't started tracking Jango Fett to Kamino that night, would the Republic have ever found the clone army? Would the tragedy that was the Clone Wars have been avoided? _No,_ he thought _, Palpatine would have gotten his army, and his war, and his Empire._

And he still would have stolen and destroyed Obi-Wan's apprentice.

Bringing himself back to the present, Obi-Wan watched Cara carefully observe the cantina. Though she'd been more at ease since they left the open street, he could feel her anxiety wafting across the table.

"I'm sure after a day the Imperials will pack up shop and be out of the system," he said reassuringly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

"What were you doing that got their attention, anyway?"

"I'm a smuggler, Ben, the Empire wants to wipe out our way of living."

"I didn't know the Empire occupied entire planets to out a single smuggler." Obi-Wan took a sip of his drink. "I'm not the only one with a secret, I take it?"

Cara was still watching the other booths. "The Empire isn't much different from the Republic, except they especially don't like it when people take an interest in Jedi records." She turned to look at him, "A farmer like you wouldn't know very much about those."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Even in the middle of nowhere, we hear rumors."

"What sort of rumors?"

A blue-white image of Mace Windu appeared in his mind, " _I've buried this record deep within the Archives."_ He couldn't possibly share this knowledge with this woman he knew nothing about. Thousands of lives could be at stake, if not the future of the Jedi Order. But, the Force had brought him to Cara, what if this was the reason?

"Just whispers is all, of a secret record that not even all the Jedi knew about. A record with the locations of children the Jedi couldn't take back to their temple."

The surprise Obi-Wan felt through the Force confirmed his hunch.

Cara's outward expression didn't betray as much as the Force did. Obi-Wan guessed she was quite the sabacc player.

* * *

Cara watched the mysterious man across the table. Ben, he had called himself, though he had all but admitted that it wasn't his true name. And, he certainly wasn't just some moisture farmer on this worthless ball of sand.

Somehow, she was sure of it, he had destroyed those TIE Fighters that had followed her tumbling ship to the surface. The crash should have killed her as well, yet she walked away from it. And now, here he was, all but admitting that he was who she was supposed to bring this record to.

The Jedi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She'd suspected it the moment he had introduced himself as Ben _Kenobi_. A rookie mistake for anyone in hiding, so bad that she'd been concerned he was an Imperial agent trying to lower her guard. But, if he was, he'd had plenty of chances to kill her on the eopie ride to Mos Eisley. The Imperials knew she had the record, there would be no reason to trick her into admitting it.

Cara wasn't much interested in politics. During the Clone Wars, she'd gladly smuggled cargo and information for Republic and Separatist agents alike. Both sides knew she aided the other, but she was just _too_ good for either to try and get rid of her. She hadn't expected this to change once the Empire dissolved the Republic. And at first, it hadn't. As anyone who'd been slightly aware of Chancellor Palpatine's power games during the Clone Wars knew, he had been heading toward total control of the Republic. News was spreading of an armed rebellion, funded by prominent senators such as Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, that would be activated the moment the Chancellor attempted his coup. Many on the outside simply saw this as more defection to the Separatists, but the likes of Senator Organa and Mothma were diametrically opposed to everything that Nute Gunray and his stooges represented. In fact, the general incompetency of the Separatist leadership, save Count Dooku, led Cara to believe that they may have been no real Separatist Alliance after all, and perhaps they were pawns in Palpatine's rise to power.

Who was really on who's side didn't matter, as long as they paid well. But, soon the Empire began to take notice of Cara and Jayk's dealings with the newly formed rebellion, and they were blacklisted from all Imperial ports. Seeing that her smuggling expertise wasn't appreciated by the Emperor and his goons, she began to look for ways to truly injure the regime. Jayk had heard from one of his Imperial Navy contacts, someone who'd been a little careless with the Naval coffers while Jayk was watching, that there was a record hidden deep in the Jedi archives they were in the process of decoding. They'd never finish, it turned out, as the record disappeared aboard a nondescript freighter that casually left the spacelanes of Coruscant.

Unfortunately, that same Imperial informant had placed a tracker on the vessel, apparently deciding that his days of being a snitch for thieving smugglers were over. It was his cruiser that chased Cara and Jayk to Tatooine, and she could only assume his Stormtroopers that were patrolling Mos Eisley.

And his TIE Fighters that killed Jayk.

Cara hadn't been much interested in politics, and she still wasn't. What she was going to do wasn't political, it was personal.

"Just whispers is all, of a secret record that not even all the Jedi knew about. A record with the locations of children the Jedi couldn't take back to their temple." Ben was saying.

Jayk had planned to spend at least a month listening for rumors of _any_ Jedi still alive, and here shows up one of the most famous Jedi of the Clone Wars. Cara wasn't sure how to explain that good fortune. _What was that magic the Jedi believed in? The Force?_ Maybe there was something real about it after all. Now wasn't the time to explore metaphysical theories, however, if the Imperial realized they were here, not even a battle-hardened Jedi could get them out alive. The waitress was coming around again, and Cara grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Do you have anywhere private?" Cara slipped a few coins to the Twi'lek.

Nodding, the waitress led Cara and Ben into a side room that Cara hadn't even noticed was there.

"10 minutes," the waitress said before shutting the door, leaving Cara and Ben in darkness. A small bulb above them flickered on, providing enough light to see the room was no bigger than a few paces in any direction.

"This is cozy." Ben observed.

"You're Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi."

Cara didn't have a Force-sensitive cell in her body, but she could feel the tension fill the room after she spoke. The two stood silently, the muffled voices from inside the cantina the only noise.

"I suppose," Obi-Wan finally spoke, "there is no point in trying to convince you otherwise."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"What gave it away?" He asked, "Some pointers would be appreciated."

"Kenobi's not the most common name in the galaxy."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, I suppose I wanted to keep some part of my old self." He paused, then asked, "Do you have it?"

"Have what?" Cara said.

"The record you stole from the Jedi temple."

Reaching into her jacket, Cara revealed a small data chip that Obi-Wan instantly recognized from the Jedi archives. It was one just like this that he'd used while trying to find the Kamino system right before the Clone Wars.

 _Had Dooku known about this record?_

"Can you?"

Obi-Wan came back to the present, "What?"

"Can you decode the record?"

"Not here, those records can only be read at the Jedi archives."

Cara felt her stomach drop. It was supposed to be impossible to break into the Jedi archives with all its security, and she had done it. She didn't want to face the impossible another time.

 _Jayk would have gone back._ She told herself.

"We'll need a ship, I don't think mine will see space again."

"That'll be easy here," Obi-Wan said, "anyone in this cantina will-"

He stopped, and suddenly turned to face the door.

"What is it?" Cara asked, knowing the answer.

Cantina's were some of loudest places in the galaxy, yet the noises that had been coming through the door just moments before were gone, replaced by a threatening silence. Cara felt for her blaster, hoping the Jedi still knew some of his old tricks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Captain Dek, callsign TK-1349, aimed his E-11 blaster rifle at the steel door hidden away in the corner of the now-patronless cantina. The Twi-lek waitress, before scurrying away, had pointed the closet out as the hiding place of the two fugitives. The troopers in his squad took up positions behind overturned tables, counters, and anything else that could be used as cover.

Dek didn't like hunting down these smugglers. They barely ever put up a fight, and when they did, there weren't enough of them to make a show of it. The captain missed the War. Thousands of clone troopers battling equal numbers of battle droids, a skirmish by Clone War standards, was where Dek had felt the most alive. Now, the newly formed Stormtrooper Corps was filling up with conscripts from systems all across the Empire. Millions of non-Clones. They weren't real soldiers, and Dek hated them. Each one thought they were something special, unique. They thought they mattered.

 _Once you put on that armor, no one gives a damn who you are,_ was Dek's response.

Most of the Clone units were being disbanded, but TK-1349 had requested that he and his troops stay active. His unit's actions during the Clone War, numerous missions behind enemy lines, as well as conducting a stalwart defense of the Senate building during the Separatist attack on Coruscant, had impressed the high command enough to grant his request. But, instead of fighting titanic battles like the good old days, Dek was stuck hunting down one or two criminals a week. He had tried to find more exciting assignments for his men, and he dreamed that one day an order would come to hunt down one of the last remaining Jedi. No order came. At least, not yet. If they were able to eliminate their targets today, apparently personal enemies of the naval commander orbiting above, he had been promised a promotion, and more importantly, a chance to join one of the elite Jedi-hunter units. Captain Dek relished the thought.

He had taken five of his best men with him on this mission, but he was sure anyone in his unit could handle this. These smugglers were clearly inexperienced; they made no effort to hide their tracks leading to Mos Eisley. The tip from the Twi-lek had made their job easier, but they would have found them soon enough.

Now it was showtime.

Dynamite, BN-553, cautiously moved up to the steel door hiding the smugglers. With the confidence of a veteran, he placed the thermal breaching charge as silent as possible on the door. The charge was similar to the thermal detonators used in combat, but designed to put the same explosive power into a much smaller radius. On Dek's command the door would be blown clean off its hinges; it might even crush the smugglers behind it. After placing the charge, Dynamite moved to Dek's position and handed over the trigger device. Dek glanced over at Deadeye, YT-7866, his unit's best shot. Like many missions before, the instant the explosion went off, Deadeye would fire his shots, no more than needed, and it would all be over. Some of his fellow soldiers thought it a bit silly that their nicknames all started with "D." Dek disagreed, it fit perfect with their team name: Death Squad.

The other three troopers, each just as deadly as the last, were there in the event something went wrong. But, on missions like these, they were mostly the audience. Still, it gave the captain some reassurance when they were alongside him. Dek looked at Dynamite and Deadeye, counting down from five with his fingers. On one he pressed the trigger.

A fiery blaze erupted around the door. For a second, just a second, it began its trajectory into the small room, bringing the ball of fire with it. But then, most peculiarly, it seemed to stop and then reverse itself. Although the force of the explosion should have blown it in, the door now flung itself in the opposite direction, into the cantina. Deadeye, unable to react to the door's ignorance of physics, found himself square in its path. Obliterating the table he was taking cover behind, the door crushed him against the cantina wall, killing him instantly.

Dust and smoke now filled the cantina, but the hole that they had created was there, whether they could see it or not. All five survivors opened fire, sending streams of red lasers into the closet. Dek was certain that if they didn't hit their target directly, a ricochet would. Suddenly, it felt like someone picked him up, and before he could break free he was thrown across the room, knocking over a group of chairs. As he lifted his head, he tried to make sense of the figures cloaked in the smoke and dust. Blaster shots were bouncing around the cantina now, but as Dek watched, the shots lessened and lessened. Feeling around the floor, Dek felt the grip of his rifle. He stood up, and brought the blaster to his shoulder.

The air was beginning to clear, and Dek saw five broken bodies in white armor. His heart rate increased. Captain Dek, veteran and decorated hero the Clone Wars was not going to die like this.

When the voice spoke, it was familiar, and it enraged TK-1349, but he couldn't put a face to it.

"Soldier," it said, "put down your weapon."

TK-1349 said nothing, and searched for the source of the voice.

"There's no way out of this."

There was a large pillar in the center of the cantina. He could just make out a part of someone standing behind it. Dek aimed his rifle and fired.

As he pulled the trigger, a _snap-hiss_ that he had heard so many times years ago echoed around the cantina. A blue-white light reflected off the armor of the dead Stormtroopers. Dek's red laser shot arced across the room, striking the lightsaber blade, and was sent straight back into the soldier's chest.

Right before impact, Dek recognized his killer's face. General Kenobi had been his commander.

General Kenobi had been his friend.


End file.
